Who Is He?
by HowellsPrincess
Summary: Dan is a well known actor who is loved by everyone- well everyone but Phil Lester.
1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV

"Pj, you know I can't miss work just to get kicked out of a movie set." Peej has been trying to persuade me to skip out on work for the past hour now but even if I wanted to sneak into the set, I'm pretty sure that place is full of security everywhere.

"Come on Phil! If we do this and succeed, we can be able to see behind the scene takes!"

"Pj, the only reason you wanna go is because you have a massive crush on Chris Kendall." I said whilst tying my shoe laces.

I lived in London where everyone and everything was constantly busy. Nearly half downtown London was closed due to the upcoming movie, "Within London," which Chris Kendall, Pj's favourite actor of all time is in. I could honestly careless about the movie but it'd be cool if I got the chance to see the production process.

"You got me there. Hey Phil, aren't you supposed to be at work at 7?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"It's 6:50 am."

"Shhiiiiii-Shine a light! I need to leave now. Fuck you for making me late."

"I love you too, Philly! Have fun at work!" Peej called out for me as I was heading out the apartment complex.

I realized that the tubes were closed from 6am to 6pm which was fantastic, meaning I wasn't going to be using them any time soon thanks to the dumb movie. There was too much traffic to get a taxi so I guess I'll be walking from now on. Walking should take about 30 minutes tops if I hurry up. It was starting to get colder and unfortunately for me, I forgot my bloody coat because of Pj. As much as I love cold temperature, I hate it right now.

Mid way there, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to find cute good morning text from my lovely girlfriend of almost 2 year now.

Me: Morning to you too Cara 3

Me: Ugh why did they have to close all the roads? I'll never make it to work on time now!

Cara: why did they close the roads?

Me: i thought you already knew? they closed them due to that new movie

Cara: omg! Wait! Within London?

Me: that's the one

Cara: I knew there was going to be a movie here but I didn't know it was going to be that movie! Philllll you know what that means?

She didn't even give me a chance to reply before she sent her response.

Cara: That means Daniel Howell is going to be here!

Me: who?

Cara: come on Phil! I know you know that Daniel Howell is only the best actor in this whole world!

I didn't even realize Daniel Howell was the star of the movie which was a good thing for Cara since she loves him but honestly I think Daniel is just another arrogant celebrity. I mean it's not like he's a terrible actor, its just that I don't see what's so special about him. I continued to talk to Cara on my way to work until I was at the small cafe.

"I'm sorry I'm late again Mel! I didn't realize they were going to be closing the main tube to get here and the roads." I apologized to my manager, Melanie. Luckily for me, Mel was a very chill boss so I wasn't going to be in too much trouble...I hope.

"You're so lucky we haven't been busy this morning. Just get to work and I'll pretend that you didn't just walk in."

I nodded and went behind the cash register.

It was around 12 pm once the cafe started to settle down. Apparently, the set was only a few streets down from the cafe so many people came from there to just get something hot to drink.

I decided to stock up on more coffee cups from the back since we were running low. Once I got the cups, I heard the bell ring meaning someone was ready to order.

"Coming!" I said but apparently they didn't hear me since they kept ringing the bell.

"I'm coming!" I repeated myself. Surely they heard me this time but I was wrong since they wouldn't stop ringing the bell. Damn can they not hear me call out to them?

Once I was out of the storage room, I noticed the irritating person was a guy who appeared to be a little younger than I was.

"Sorr-"

"Finally! I've been waiting for ages up here. Anyway, I want get a caramel macchiato to go." I didn't even get to apologize since this twat rudely interrupted me. Man, I've been working at this place for 6 months now and I've never met a single person to be as rude as this brown haired guy in my life.

"That'll be 3.59£.What's your name?"

"Pardon?" He seemed kinda offended once I asked him his name. Why would he look surprised?

"I need to put your name on the cup."

"Oh, uh Dan. Also how long is this going to take? I have places to be."

"Not long." Oh how I wanted to spit in his drink right now, but I'm not going to mainly because I'll get fired if the camera catches me.

"Here you go, one caramel macchiato. Have a good day." I honestly hope he gets ran over by car. Thankfully I won't be seeing him around anytime soon... or so I thought.


	2. not again

Phil's POV

"Peej, just because you said you'll be my best friend for life for like the millionth time, doesn't mean I'll go with you." It was about 2 pm and PJ decided to drop by to bug me about going on set. Even if we were to be able to get near the set, I bet that someone would catch us trespassing; besides I'm not good at running if we were to get caught.  
"Okay how about we have a bro's night out? We haven't had much time to hang out lately, so what do you say? Bro's night out?"  
"Peej, you're over at my flat almost everyday, what do you mean we never get to hang out- okay whatever bro's night it is. So what did you have in mind?"  
"How about we-"  
"No we can't sneak into the set."  
"Okay how about-"  
"No."  
"Fine, uh let's go get some food then maybe watch a movie?"  
"Better. So when do you wanna go?"  
"Right after your shift. I'll wait for you, it's only 2 more hours." He told me with a smile. I just rolled my eyes and continued with my shift.

.

"Peej, wake up, I'm ready to go." PJ had fallen asleep and was snoring so loudly some people we begging me to kick him out. He must've had an all nighter last night which is probably why he was actually awake at 5 in the morning today. He was probably searching up videos about Chris Kendall or maybe he was writing his paper- nah, he was definitely editing a PJxChris video… again.

"Mum please 5 more minutes; I'm about to kiss Chris Ken-"  
"Peej!"  
"Phil! I'm up I'm up! Let's go." He said standing up and walking straight out the door.  
"Um aren't you coming?" He asked me poking his head through the door. I just shook my head and pointed to his black sneakers.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" I laughed as he looked down and realized he was missing his shoes.

We walked inside the closest burger place, which was 20 minutes away, and decided to sit near the back.

"So as I was saying, I have this annoyingly long assignment due soon and I haven't even attempted to make an effort to start the bloody thing. I don't even want to be a lawyer; law is so dry." PJ never wanted to be a lawyer, he's always been interested in being a film director but his parents would never allow him to be anything but a lawyer. His parents want him to have a "real" career but I've seen what Peej can do, anyone would be lucky to be in his films.  
"That's because you always procrastinate and only work on that short movie of yours." I said  
"Hey! I happen to be very proud of "PJ, Tiny Planet Explorer." It'll make me famous someday." Pj defended.  
"I believe in you, Peej." We laughed until the waitress came to take our order.

"So what movie did you have in mind, you know, for later?" I started up once the waitress left.  
"It's a surprise Philly boy!" I cringed at the nickname but shook it off since every time PJ has a "surprise," it doesn't end well.  
He once threw me a surprise party and lets just say, there's still pieces of cake scattered around the entire flat.  
"PJ, you know I hate your surprises-"  
"Shh Philly, you'll like this one." He said as the waitress came with our food, thank god, I was hungry.

After we finished our burgers, PJ insisted on having a race to see who could finish their drink the fastest which resulted in a losing Peej needing to urgently use the restrooms.  
"I'm go pee real quick, here's my money, go pay please." He told me making a little jumping dance whilst holding his crotch.  
"Okay go before you piss yourself dude." And with that, he left whilst I asked the waitress for the check.  
Just as I was about to get up, I bumped and fell onto some guy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" I said attempting to get off this guy.  
"Clearly you weren't." he remarked, that's when I realized it was the same asshole from this morning.

What was his name again? Ben? Dennis? No that's not it, um, Dan! HIM.


End file.
